User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Archives Story deletion Please tell me why my pasta was deleted. y'know, face raiders ROM?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 20:21, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Can you at least upload a revised edition with credit twoards me?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 21:32, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Can you give me some pointers on a new VG pasta called tendon todd and upload my deleted pasta to trollpasta wiki?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 23:15 november 13, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. can you make a sister VG pasta called "spine sophie"?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 21:47, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Please consider it, once your done with one, can you do it?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 21:52, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Please, I won"t Vandalize, put on NSFW content, or Link any viruses until i'm 18 if you pick up the offer.Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 21:58, November 13, 2015 (UTC) IN FACT I WON'T LINK ANY VIRUSES.Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 22:01, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm not threataning, i'm just being desprate. I just want a sister pasta. (sorry if i'm sounding petty, whiny, snotty, or anything.)Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 22:25, November 13, 2015 (UTC) BTW sorryRollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 22:33, November 13, 2015 (UTC) okay, but can we keep in touch?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 22:37, November 13, 2015 (UTC) kRollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 22:41, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Do you have any ideas for a gaming pasta?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 23:13, November 13, 2015 (UTC) can you put face raiders ROM on trollpasta? how?Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 23:30, November 13, 2015 (UTC) No problem... That's really fine. I guess your pastas have received enough acclaims. Ad well, there are other high-quality pastas that deserve recognition. I like the way you think. All hail our humble Empy! RuckusQuantum 05:18, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Could you please delete my most recent blog post? It is taking up too much traffic that other people deserve. I''d really appreciate it. Why did you delete that? I seriously spent the past hour writing that. Never mind i found your message, but can I at least have another copy of the view so I can split the reviews on the tp wiki and the sp wiki? It was an intentionally bad trollpasta, I know because I was the one who requested admins to delete ROSESLEEPYEYES when it first was made on the spinpasta can i restore my story? i swear i will edit it so it doesnt sound like it official or something like that Fesaan8 (talk) 01:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Of The Month January 2016 You really need to update nominations. It still says Dec. 2015. xXAce_MNoDeadXx, your biggest Nightmare. 01:52, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ;)